Many different kinds of wireless technology, such as Bluetooth technology, WiFi technology, Wibree technology, wireless USB technology and UWB technology, increase rapidly in recent years and have been applied extensively in our daily life and work. Wireless technology helps users to extricate from troubled cable application, however, it also brings a problem that the users need to manually operate and handle wireless connections during the process of establishing and disconnecting connections.
Taking Bluetooth technology as an example, each of Bluetooth devices has a global unique Bluetooth device address (BD_ADDR) to identify oneself from others. The function of one Bluetooth device is provided to another Bluetooth device in a manner of Bluetooth service. One Bluetooth device may provide several Bluetooth services simultaneously. Users may select a certain service therefrom to make a connection according to needs, each Bluetooth service corresponds to an application profile in the upper layer of the Bluetooth protocol stack, we usually call this as application connection. With regard to two devices between which the connection of a certain application connection type has been established, the Bluetooth specification defines different application connection roles respectively. For example, there are two roles defined in an Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP) connection, a source (SRC) and a Sink (SNK) of audio data, wherein the SRC transmits an audio stream, and the SNK receives an audio stream; there are two roles defined in an Audio/Video Remote Control Profile (AVRCP) connection, a Controller (CT) and a Target (TG), wherein the CT can transmit a control command to the TG to remotely control the TG; in a Bluetooth Personal Area Network (PAN) application connection, two or more Bluetooth devices form a temporary Group Ad-doc Network (GN) or access to a remote network via a Network Access Point (NAP), the Bluetooth device employing NAP service or GN service is called as PAN User (PANU), therefore, the two roles of PAN application connection are NAP/GN and (PANU) respectively; there are two roles defined in the Human Interface Device (HID) application connection, a Host and a Device, the Device may serve as an input and a control device of the Host; there are two roles in a Bluetooth Hand Free Profile (HFP) connection, an Audio Gateway (AG) and a Hand Free (HF), wherein the AG refers to a gateway device of audio input and output, such as a cellular mobile phone, whereas the HF refers to a device able to remotely control the AG such as a hand-free headset embedded in a car.
Taking Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) technology as another example. WiFi is an industrial standard (IEEE802.11) of wireless network communication defined by IEEE. The communication between two WiFi devices can be carried out not only in an ad-hoc manner, but also under the coordination of a Base Station (BS) or Access Point (AP). A WiFi device identifies itself from other WiFi devices with its global unique Media Access Control (MAC) address. Different from Bluetooth technology, WiFi only defines a MAC layer and a physical layer without an upper application model. Therefore, WiFi does not have the application connections corresponding to different services, and naturally does not have the roles corresponding to application connections.
The connecting manners of Ultra Wideband (UWB) technology and Wibree technology are substantially similar to the connecting manner of Bluetooth technology in the physical layer and the link layer, they all have a MAC address, a bottom layer physical wireless connection and a upper layer application connection.
At present, with an increase of wireless devices, there gradually appears a scene in which a plurality of wireless devices need to be used in cooperation, such as a wireless mouse and wireless keyboard, a wireless remote controller and wireless headset, a wireless multi-channel sound box, and etc. The users generally need to select several services in such application scene, therefore, several wireless connections shall be established. This requires the users to handle these connections respectively through manual operation. When the users finish using, however, they also need to manually disconnect the established connections one by one respectively. This task is repetitive and tedious to users and takes lots of time and efforts.
In addition, a wireless product always provides several kinds of services, for example, some Bluetooth smart phones provide not only Bluetooth audio and PAN function but also specific remote control function. Furthermore, some wireless products can support various kinds of wireless technologies as well, such as the wireless combination product of WiFi/Bluetooth, these wireless technologies have different advantages and disadvantages in the aspects of bandwidth, signal quality and power consumption. At the same time of providing the users with more services and more choices, these multi-functional wireless products and wireless combination products also require the users to select and establish suitable wireless connections according to their own needs. However, the users are usually lack of necessary professional technical knowledge, when facing different wireless applications, they possibly need to manually configure parameters or operate to process several wireless connections, at this time the users often feel difficult to set and inconvenient to operate. All these problems bring the users an experience of suboptimization.